nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02
My First Time... is the second episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis Yuuto and Haruka start their first day as friends and go to school together; this, however, was unfavourable to Haruka's most loyal fans, who stalk them on their way to school. After escaping the wrath of Haruka's fans, Yuuto receives a favor from Haruka. She asks Yuuto to accompany her on Sunday to buy something. Yuuto agrees, though he is nervous at the thought of it, since most people would assume that they are dating. Haruka also admits that she plans on going alone in Akihabara, where Yuuto had bad memories with his friend Nobunaga. That Sunday, Haruka and Yuuto meet up and proceed to Akihabara. Haruka plans on roaming around the different stores before going for a newly-unveiled portable gaming console, showing a map of the different places she wants to go. Yuuto realizes that Haruka does have some weaknesses as well (pertaining to drawing), but keeps his opinion to himself. As they proceeded in roaming around Akihabara, they stop by a few shops before going to a store named Toranoana, a large store for anime merchandise. Haruka stumbles upon an aisle full of fan-made comics called doujinshi and almost faints at the contents of one comic she skimmed (it has elements of shounen-ai). Yuuto drags Haruka out of the store and they later arrive at Animate, another store with goods dedicated to anime merchandise. He then realizes that Haruka likes many of the merchandise displayed, yet does not buy them. The two approach their last destination when Haruka sees models of Dojikko Aki-chan displayed on the shelves on a nearby shop. Yuuto finally confronts Haruka on her thriftiness and admits that she does not have any money aside from her savings due to her father's strictness. She then recollects her first days as an Akiba-kei and the boy who handed her a copy of the first issue of Innocent Smile. Soon, Nobunaga sees Yuuto and approaches him. He voices out his surprise in seeing him in Akihabara, considering what happened before. He later leaves for a DVD Sale on another store and leaves Yuuto desperate in search of Haruka, who went missing. In his search for Haruka, he bumps into a girl with purplish-pink hair. He receives some teasing from that girl and heads off when she points out where she last saw Haruka. Yuuto manages to find Haruka, cornered by a group of muscular men. He assumes that they are the bad guys and proceeds to protecting Haruka, but she dispels his suspicions by telling Yuuto that they are lost and were having difficulty in communicating due to their language. Haruka manages to bridge the gap and help the men and they leave at once. Afterwards, Haruka invites Yuuto inside a Gachapon Hall. Yuuto cheers Haruka as she tries Gachapon for the first time and she ends up spending a lot of money without getting what she wanted. Soon, they arrive at @home Cafe for lunch. It is one of the many maid cafes in Akihabara, a fact that Yuuto overlooked at first. After double-checking the signage outside, he was welcomed by Haruka, who was dressed by the other waitresses in a maid costume; the other waitresses then take pictures of them and they hand out copies for Yuuto and Haruka to enjoy. Haruka and Yuuto reached their last destination, where they are told that they are sold out, much to Haruka's shock. The shock left her unable to stand, so Yuuto decides to do a lover's carry to Haruka, which attracted applause from nearby people. Yuuto finally manages to rest after carrying Haruka, who broods over what happened earlier. Yuuto cheers him up and tells him that he enjoys the trip nonetheless. Yuuto somewhat remembers doing the same thing in the past, and was interrupted by a message from his sister. On their way back to the train station, Yuuto asks Haruka to try Gachapon one more time. She ends up getting a Dojikko Aki-chan keychain, much to Haruka's joy. She treasures it as a gift from Yuuto himself and Yuuto blurts out his promise to accompany Haruka again in Akihabara. Adapted From Trivia New Characters *'Shiina Amamiya' - a girl with dark pink hair. She bumps into Yuuto and teases him, telling him that Haruka (who was missing then) was his girlfriend. Cultural References *'Akihabara' is a part of the Tokyo metropolis which is famous for electronics and anime merchandise. Animate and Toranoana, two of the shops mentioned in the episode, are real stores situated in Akiba, the shortcut name for Akihabara. *'Maid Cafes' are a type of cosplay restaurant (restaurants with waiters/waitresses dressed in a certain manner/fashion style) where the waitresses are dressed at maids and treatment to customers are those of masters/mistresses. Usually, a customer is referred to as "Master (Koshijin-sama)" or "Mistress (Ojou-sama)". *One featured electronic gadget in this episode is named "Portable Dream Station". This is a mix-up of popular game consoles Playstation, Sega Dreamcast, and Playstation Portable. Electronic gagdets, gaming consoles and computer parts are abundant in Akihabara. Quotes Category:Episodes